Amor
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: No se trata de besar, abrazar, también se trata de comprender, y dar cada día un poco más. El amor es extraño, lastima, despedaza pero hace olvidar. un pequeño Song-Fic escrito con amor
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

Esto es un Regalo para tres mujeres muy especial

Mis sobrinas Angie Shiel y Yivita Que cumplieron años el 5 de marzo. Y mi hija Lu Cano o principessa Lu que cumplió el 10 de marzo.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

_No se trata de besar, abrazar, también se trata de comprender, y dar cada día un poco más. El amor es extraño, lastima, despedaza pero hace olvidar._

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Amor**

_Te cansaste de mi te alejaste de ti en las sales del mar se seco_

_No se puede salvar lo que ya se quebró_

_Si en la piel está escrito el final _

_Fuiste el único amor en que creí _

_Pero el tiempo mato lo que te di _

_Tu también estas triste porque duele oír la verdad_

Le sonríe con cariño. Ella susurra suavemente que lo ama, él la mira amoroso y la besa castamente. La toma de la mano y siguen caminando.

Su corazón se rompe, ya esta harta de lo mismo. Pensaba muy dentro de sí que él la amaba con la misma intensidad. Pero ahora muy por encima de cualquier sentimiento creía fervientemente que lo suyo no daba para más. Todo había terminado, ella lo sabía, y a parecer él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Que ilusa, creer que alguien tan perfecto como él, la amara tanto como ella a él.

8 hermosos meses juntos, 8 meses esperando que el le dijera algún te quiero… no pedía un te amo, se conformaba con el te quiero. Patética, lo sabía, pero no iba a seguir mendingando por más…

-Me llevas a casa- le dijo quedito.

Él detuvo la marcha, se pone al frente de ella, la mira extrañado, con el ceño fruncido; su mirada gacha las manitas sujetando con fuerza la tela de su falda blanca.

-Te pasa algo princesa- le dice mientras con delicadeza levanta el rostro de ella.

-Estoy algo cansada, me está dando migraña-

Es mala mentirosa, él la conoce, no le cree, pero algo malo debe estar pasándole para que ella le mienta. Nunca lo hace. Tal vez tenga problemas con su padre, tal vez Kenji siga en desacuerdo con la relación de ambos. O tal vez si se sienta mal.

-¿Estás segura?. Tengo que trabajar casi toda la semana, y no tendremos tiempo de vernos…-

_Es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino_

_Abrázame en silencio, lo siento _

_Dejémoslo pasar _

_Digámonos adiós_

-Me das un abrazo- le pide con todo el amor que contiene en su pecho, y que espera poder olvidar.

No se niega, la estrecha suavemente, en cambio ella, lo aprieta con fuerza, suspira y retiene el aroma a madera y hombre que desprende su cuerpo. Besa su pecho, él se encorva, levanta su rostro y la besa con dulzura, ella más osada profundiza el beso.

Tenso por la sorpresa, no responde. Ella se siente estúpida, apunto esta de retirarse cuando los brazos de él la retienen, y su boca responde con ardor.

Sus respiraciones están agitadas, el corazón de ella esta dichoso. Se separan lentamente, dejando unidas sus frentes, ella con los ojos brillosos, le dice Te quiero.

Por alguna razón, le sabe amargo, un sentimiento extraño se instala en su ser. Las palabras que deberían ser dulces, se sienten extrañas. Trata de asimilarlo, pero no encuentra razón por la que deba ser amargo un Te quiero de parte de ella.

El trabajo tal vez lo tiene muy cansado, tanto así que ve fantasmas donde no los hay.

_Tu y yo si amor dos en la oscuridad_

_Compartido tanta soledad _

_Ya no hay a donde ir aceptemos que todo acabe de una vez_

Esta desesperado, lleva dos semanas sin saber nada de su princesa. Recapitula el ultimo día… caminaron tomados de la mano, ella se siente fría, su contacto no es el mismo. La tención que deja el silencio en el auto de camino a la casa de ella, el beso al bajarse del auto, el adiós que le da como despedida…

-Despedida.. ¡NO!, ella no se estaba despidiendo de esa forma- se repite, pero no se lo cree.

El sentimiento de amargura está en su pecho otra vez, está confundido, algo está pasando.

El timbre lo saca de su mundo, mas no de su desdicha.

Abre la puerta, la ve hermosa como siempre. Sonríe por inercia, pero parece una mueca la respuesta de ella. Su corazón siente un pinchazo, hay algo raro en todo eso, se siente extraño frente a ella.

-¿Me dejas pasar?- le dice ella como saludo.

Se aparta de la puerta, dándole el paso a ella. Y otro pinchazo para su corazón. Ella no lo ha besado, no le ha dicho con alegría que lo extrañaba, no le ha abrazado. Como imbécil sigue en la puerta de su casa. Tratando de asimilar lo que pasa.

-Se llama Malachite(*)- pronuncia ella, cuando él se sienta en el sillón de dos plazas frente a ella.

-¿Quién?- pregunta con la garganta seca.

-Lo conocí en la universidad, materias en común. Salimos un par de veces con el grupo de "Dibujo lineal"- ella lo mira fijamente.

-De que me hablas- le dice entre asustado y desesperado.

-Le hable de ti- Continua diciendo sin prestarle atención a sus preguntas- De nuestra relación-

El sonríe aliviado, pero ella no... Un tercer pinchazo.

_Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer _

_Separarnos ahora sin llorar_

_Aunque sea muy triste_

_Es mejor oír la verdad_

-Me dijo que no importaba, que se ganaría mi corazón…-

Él siente que el sudor perla su frente. Ella sigue hablando de las palabras que recibió de la boca de Malachite. Y por cada cosa que ella dice, un pinchazo en su pecho.

-Le quiero, y he decido darle una oportunidad, espero me comprendas…-

Se levanta, se acerca, se agacha frente a él que este cayado. Le sonríe con tristeza, acuna su rostro con sus manos, se acerca y toma su boca con la suya, en el beso más amargo de la historia.

Responde por inercia, casi mecánicamente. Ella se aparta un poco, mira sus ojos con mirada profunda, se acerca de nuevo y deja un casto beso en sus labios.

Se pone de pie, y sin decir nada, se va… todo ah terminado...

_Es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino_

_Abrázame en silencio, lo siento _

_Dejémoslo pasar _

_Digámonos adiós_

Escucha el clic de la puerta al ser cerrada. Mira hacia la nada, cuando de repente sale del shock inicial. Se levanta rápidamente, y sale disparado a la salida. El ascensor le muestra que ella va bajando. Corre por las escaleras, esperando alcanzarla, sin embargo al llegar a la entra del edificio, observa como ella se acerca a un auto, y apoyado en este, un peliplateado de ojos grises y mirada dulce.

Ve como el mismo tipo le sonríe con adoración, y ella se acerca a él. La toma entre sus brazos, y la besa como sólo él hizo una vez… aquel día en el parque, cuando él respondió a su beso necesitado.

Ya no es un pinchazo, es el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose lo que escucha internamente. Ella sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, se sube al auto ayudado del tipo ese… El auto se aleja, y él se deja caer en el suelo, mira a la nada, sin pensar en nada, sin dejar que las lagrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos, salgan de donde están.

Las personas pasan por frente de él, mirándolos algunos con duda, otros con lastima, y la mayoría sin importancia. Él no le interesa, todo perdió sentido desde que la vio a ella en brazos de otro, besando a otros labios, otros labios que no eran suyos.

Trata de buscar una razón lógica del ¿Por qué? De su abandono, y por más que piensa no puede encontrar respuesta; o tal vez, si hay una razón lógica, sin embargo él quiere evadirla.

El sol fuerte de la tarde de verano, quema su piel, tal vez tenga insolación, o algo parecido, pero como pensó anteriormente, ya no importa nada. Las gotitas de sudor, surcan su frente, recorren su cuello, el rostro sonrojado, y siente el ardor de las piernas tras el pantalón de chándal.

EL seguridad del edificio se acerca preocupado, le habla pero él no escucha… todavía piensa en las palabras dichas por ella, y cada vez que escucha _"Le quiero, y he decido darle una oportunidad" _una ola de dolor azota su cuerpo…

_Te perdí lose _

_Nada queda ya_

_Solo las cenizas de un recuerdo_

-Descanse joven Chiba-

El médico que mando a buscar el seguridad, le deja estrictas indicaciones de descansar. Él no recuerda mucho, tal parece se desmayo por estar por mucho tiempo bajo el ardiente sol.

Han paso dos meses, pronto será su cumpleaños, y no tiene ganas de celebrarlo. Ya nada vale la pena si ella no está a su lado.

La vio hace dos días atrás, del brazo del tipo ese, que cada vez que podía la besaba con pasión. Se pregunto por un momento si ellos… mejor no ahondar en eso.

Gracias a esa imagen pudo darse cuenta de muchos fallos en él. Ella siempre tan cariñosa y entregada, y él tan reservado y silencioso. No debía extrañarle la decisión de ella, ella merecía más que miradas cargadas de amor, por más superficial que sonara debía decirle algún te quiero… Aunque la realidad era que la amaba, pero cada vez que pretendía decírselo se paraba en seco, tenia temor de abrirle su corazón, y luego que ella se lo devolviese. Pero al parecer no entrego su corazón, y siente que se lo machaco completamente.

-Te extraño- dijo con lengua pesada, estaba muy cansado. Descansaría como dijo el médico, y luego… sólo luego, arreglaría las cosas...

_Tienes que seguir _

_Tengo que seguir_

_Y buscar consuelo en otros besos_

_Tokio 1 de agosto de 1…_

_Jajaja el amor es un asco así dicen los despechados…_

_No creí nunca estar en ese lugar, pero me toco. Arme mis propias barreras a lo largo de los años, pero las baje completamente cuando el llego a mi lado._

_Un beso me llevo al cielo, y así mismo al infierno. _

_No puedo obligarle a nadie que me quiera, la decisión está tomada, cerrare mi corazón, y no entregare más de mí. Siempre que entrego amor, se sufre._

_Tal vez sea un castigo por haber hecho tanto daño_

_Jajaja que risa me da. Estar llorando y sufriendo por algo que supe desde un principio no funcionaria._

_Sus alegaciones de cariños, sus palabras nunca dichas. La que se metió hasta el fondo fui yo, jaja, y la salió sufriendo fui yo. A veces desearía que se sienta pésimo, que sufra como sufro yo. Pero mi amor es más grande que mi odio, y no puedo odiarlo._

_Salgo con un chico de una de mis clases, quisiera darle una oportunidad. No le amo, no le quiero, no ciento más que simple y primitiva atracción, pero prefiero esto, a estar mendingando por el amor de "Él"._

_Conocí el sexo de su mano, conocí el placer, pero no sé que es el hacer el amor. Creí que acostándome con Malachite olvidaría todo lo que siento por mi príncipe de ojos zafiro, pero no lo he hecho. Lo sigo amando con la misma intensidad._

_Y en cada caricia, cada envestida, cada entrega, quisiera que fuera mi príncipe, y no Malachite._

_Lo olvidare…_

_Algún día lo olvidare…_

_Buscare el consuelo en otros brazos, conoceré mas placer de otros labios, de otras manos. _

_Fuiste mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, pero en la pasión, tengo mi profesor…_

_Usagui Tsukino_

Deja el bolígrafo a un lado, lagrimas surcan su rostro. Su único consuelo es el sexo, la pasión la hace olvidar; pero al bajar de la cumbre más alta, vuelve a recordar.

Lo sigue amando, eso es algo que ella no puede olvidar.

Pero ese amor daña, la destruye, la hace sufrir, la hace llorar.

Su madre sabe que pasa algo, pero ella no quiere decirle nada. Prefiere sufrir esto sola, total la culpable es solo ella.

-USAGUI- Su madre la llama; baja las escaleras lentamente, como si cada paso le doliera.

Llega al final de las escaleras ve a su madre con los ojos preocupados, y al lado de ella, el chico que tanto daño le ha hecho.

En silencio su madre sale de la estancia. Ellos quedan solos, se miran, y ven la tristeza latente en sus rostros.

Le extiende la mano, ella temblorosa la toma. La descarga es inmediata, no se puede negar lo que hay.

Siempre hay un tal vez

Siempre habrá un después

Sobrevivirás

Sobreviviré

Caminaron en silencio, con las manos tomadas, con los corazones agitados.

Se detienen, él la mira, toma su rostro y se acerca a sus labios. Ella se aleja, no quiere bajar lo poco que ha construido.

-Te amo- dice él con intensidad. Ella siente que su corazón saldrá de su pecho.

-Yo no- le dice ella con amargura. No quiere creerle. Antes lo hizo y sufrió.

-Claro que me amas, no puedes olvidar todo lo que paso con nosotros de la noche a la mañana… tú me amas, yo también- le dice ya desesperado.

Ella muriendo por dentro, fría por fuera, tiene sus ojos fijos en los de él. Ella quiso eso, que el sufriera lo mismo que sufrió ella. Pero verlo llorando, destruye sus barreras.

Ya no es tiempo de fingir

No podemos ignorar

Lo que pide el corazón

-Soy una idiota- se reprocha ella. Él la abraza y ella se deja mimar.

-No mi amor, el idiota soy yo por dejar las cosas por sentadas-

-No me entiendes Mamoru, la idiota soy yo por querer creerte. Ya me hiciste mucho daño, no quiero creer lo que me dices- le dice entre sollozos.

-Dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico princesa-

Toma su boca con la suya, en un beso cargado de amor y dolor.

Lagrimas adornan ambos rostros. Corazones sincronizados en la misma sintonía. El dolor saliendo poco a poco en ambos cuerpos.

Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer

Separarnos ahora sin llorar

Aunque sea muy triste

Es mejor oír la verdad

-Te extrañe como no tienes idea- susurra en su oído. Ella callada no quiere decir nada. Ha vuelto con Mamoru, pero tiene que terminar con Malachite.

-Mal- le susurra ella, pero no sigue, pues él la ha besado.

La ropa va desapareciendo por las manos ansiosas, los besos cargados de deseo, y el cuerpo lleno de necesidad.

Usagui no puede evitarlo, su cuerpo necesita del cuerpo de Malachite. Lo necesita, y no lo piensa desperdiciar. Abajo en el lobby del edificio Mamoru espera paciente, inocente de todo lo que pasa en aquel departamento.

Los besos son una batalla campal, una fuerte necesidad, él demuestra todo su amor y pasión, ella, ella…

Solo se deja amar…

La pasión arremete contra ambos cuerpos, los temblores no se hacen esperar.

Las respiraciones agitadas, los cuerpos sudados.

Ella se separa lentamente de él, busca su ropa en silencio, y el mismo mutismo empieza a vestirse. Él no dice nada, prefiere quedarse con el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus manos, y con ser el primero en recorrer su cuerpo.

Mamoru tomo su corazón, él su virtud.

Se levanta desnudo del lecho, se acerca a ella que de espalda se arregla el cabello. La toma de la cintura, la voltea suavemente, ve sus ojos brillosos de lujuria, su boca roja eh hinchada por los besos.

Sabe que Mamoru sufriría por aquello, y los disfruta internamente.

-Gracias conejo-

-Todo un placer Malachite-

Se besan intensamente, una despedida digna como sólo ellos saben…

-Como lo tomo- pregunta mamoru, ignorando las horas que espero en silencio, ignorando el aspecto de ella, ignorando las marcas de su cuello.

-Quedaremos como amigos-

-Entiendo-

Por dentro se reprende por ser tan imbécil, pero tiene la culpa de que ella haya sido marcada con otro cuerpo…

No se rendirá, borrara las huellas de ese, y recorrerá con su lengua su piel. Marcara con amor cada célula de su ser, y será el único hombre en que ella piense.

Lo de malachite fue pasión, con el tendrá amor, lujuria, sexo, erotismo, todo lo que ella quiera, pero le entregara su corazón.

Dejara de vivir en el hubiera, y dara el todo por el todo en esa relación…

-Te amo hermosa, es lo único que importa-

-Yo también te amo-

Las segundas oportunidades existen, solo hay que tomarlas, sin importar lo pasado. Hay que construir nuevas fortalezas, nuevos pilares que sostengan esa relación.

Por mas peleas que hayan, mas reconciliaciones habrán. Por más lagrimas que caigan, mas caricias tiernas las recogerán.

Ama, sufre, y entrega todo.

Si no lo haces nunca sabrás que habría pasado.

Una vez leí por algún lado que…

"_El amor es maravilloso, no tiene forma, ni peso. No sabemos si es grande, o cuanta profundidad alcanza. Muchas veces sabemos que es amor, solo cuando sufrimos por su causa"_ (**)

No se trata de besar, abrazar, también se trata de comprender, y dar cada día un poco más. El amor es extraño, lastima, despedaza pero hace olvidar, te hace sufrir, te pone a llorar, pero todo eso, te demuestra que es muy especial.

Es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida termino

Abrázame en silencio, lo siento

Dejémoslo pasar

Digámonos adiós

-Mami su historia, no fue un cuento de hadas- reprocha la adolescente de cabello rosa.

-Lo sé mi niña. Pero fue una hermosa realidad- le responde ella más hermosa y madura con los años.

-Papá debe haber sufrido mucho-

-Sufrimos amor, pero como te dijo tu madre, fue una hermosa realidad. Aquellas pequeñas rocas que hicieron caernos en el camino, hicieron más fuerte lo que hoy tenemos. Una familia, y otro pequeño miembro en camino-

Dijo el pelinegro apareciendo. Se acerca a su esposa, su hermosa esposa, con la que lleva ya 16 años casados. Megumi se retira a su habitación para darles privacidad a sus padres. Los mira una vez más con sus ojos grises, y agradece en silencio el que Mamoru la haya criado como su hija, siendo ella la hija de Malchite.

-Le has dicho que no soy su padre- le pregunta un poco acongojada.

-Eres su padre, ella te mira como tal. No se lo dije, pero ella es inteligente, ya debe saberlo. Después de todo saco los ojos de Mal. Pero tiene tu actitud- Le abraza y también agradece en silencio el haberla querido con el hijo de otro.

-Te amo mi princesa-

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe-

(*) Tengo debilidad por ese peli plateado de ojos grises.

(**) Cita que salió en la seria Kare Kano.

Eh hola ¿qué tal?, ok, esta historia es un regalo, ok. Aclarando eso, estén les comento, la historia me salió con la hermosa canción de la agrupación "Camila" que se titula: **Es Hora de decir adiós.** Se las recomiendo, es preciosa. Bueno estén, sé que no es un cuento de hadas, ni una obra literaria, pero ahhh fue lo más profundo que me salió. Y adore como termino.

Se que ando atrasada con mis demás historias, pero jejee, la uni… ustedes me entienden (espero que lo entiendan)

**Noticias**: Cree un blog, en el que estoy publicando todas mis historias. Y donde están las portadas de algunos de mis fic. Asique espero que lo visiten, en mi perfil encontraran la dirección.

Espero que mis sobrinas y mi hija disfruten este regalo, y recuerden lo que dice arriba: _Ama, sufre, y entrega todo_. Ya yo lo hice, y Salí destrozada, pero la vida continúa. Ajjaa. Muax los amo, dejen RW, ok, que eso es gratis.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro **_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	2. despedida

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
